Ice Cold, But Still Hanging On
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAll XD
Summary: Hidden from sight, aways in the dark. Skye emotions and mental state are put to the test as her past comes back haunt her. Can she gain Wards trust again after she lied to him? Can the team help Skye through the battles that she will face?


Hidden from sight, always in the dark. We all have them. Most of us can keep them for years. But others have problems with keeping them for minutes. Some are big, but some, not many, are small insufficient lies. They are hidden under our beds. The creep into our nightmares. Sometimes they haunt the people we love. Everyone tries their best at putting that smile on as a mask to hide it. We freeze are hearts and put off life. No matter how hard we try to forget or to cover it up, the truth is discovered. The truth can not hide. All the time you spent hiding it was a waste. Because now everyone knows. People will look at you differently, treat you differently.

I have one, and now it is has been revealed. No matter how much I tried to hide it, no matter how much I needed it safe. It caused me so much pain, but I would keep it till death ripped us apart. It could not happen, no matter how much I wanted it to be.

I was still new to this whole team, I could not, would not, let them see into my dark past. I joined this place for the sole reason, that know one knew me. I did this to protect her. This was the fresh start that I need. I was going to tell the team but not for a long time

I sit on the white long couch, next to the bar. The blue light looked paler then normal. Ward paces angrily, his arms folded. He has not looked at me since they found out. FitzsSimmions were down in the lab, probably discussing why I would keep a thing this huge from them. May was driving the bus away from the thing that I wanted most. I knew that I would never be able to see or have again. AC stood in front of me yelling. I made sure to bottle up the hurt that he was causing. I made sure to bury it deep down. I deserved this, though. I kept things from them again.

"How could you Skye?" Coulson asked, his voice wavered. I could see the pain that I had caused him. " I trusted you, again. We all did." My heart flinched with pain as he spoke. Coulson run his hand over his face and sighed. " Come find me later Skye." With that he got up at left. I watched as he walked away. I felt the tears fall down my face. I hurt Coulson, again.

I looked over at Ward. He looked into my eyes for have a second. He looked pissed, sad, unfocused all at the same time. " Ward, I am sorry. Truly deeply sorry." I stood up from the couch, hoping he would come closer. Instead he shook his head and walked towards the stairs that lead to the lab. "Please, Ward." I begged him. He looked back at me for half a second and continued down the stairs. I slowly walked down to my bunk and laid down on my bed and cried. I cried for all the mistakes that I had made. I cried for all the horrible thing had done.

The hours pasted by slowly. Night had settled and the bus was resting in some open field. Thousands of miles from her. I decided that it was time to see Coulson again. I need to explain myself. I got up from my bed and made sure that I looked half was presentable. I opened my door and slowly made my way to his office. Coulson's door was shut. I quietly knocked. "Come in." His voice faint and tired. I turned the handled and pushed the door open.

" I am sorry, AC." I said as I walked in and stood in front of his desk. Coulson's back was facing me. He was looking at all his collectibles that he had. The was a moment of silence The tenses in the room hung around us like a thick cloud.

"I know." He said as he turned around. " But why did you not tell us. You, Skye are one mysterious book. I try and read you but every time I turn the page, I have to go back to the beginning. I was angry early, but I think I just over reacted. I am sorry too. But I have to ask, Why keep her a secret from us?"

I sighed at sat down. " I had to protect her, Coulson. Sawyer is very sick. That was one of things I factored in when I joined. She has asthma, a small tear in her heart. One of her lungs does not work properly and she is very anemic at times." I laid it all out for him. Coulson looked at me in shock. Even the doctors are in shock. Some days I was in the same state. " I left her at that hospital about a year ago. She was is good hands. One of my foster parents work their and watch over her from me." I looked down at the floor. The pain my heart overwhelmed me and I fell into the chair.

"How...How is she still living?" Coulson stuttered out. I shook my head and sighed.

"I wish I knew. I did not tell you because," I paused for a moment. There was no true reason of why I never told the team just stupid ones that justifies the reason to keep Sawyer a secret. " Up in till now I thought I was doing it protect her, but now I see I was stupid. I should have told you." I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I looked down at my hands and noticed how much I was shaking. " I wish that she could be here with me." I whispered to myself. But I knew that Coulson heard me.

Minutes went by as we sat there in silence. The tense seemed to vanish. " I will have May turn the plane around and got back to Huston." Coulson said with a smile on his face. I jumped up at hugged him. He no idea how much this meant to me.

" Thanks so much, AC. I will try to not keep anything from you anymore." I told him. " I promise."

"I believe you. Now I will go and inform May about what is going to be done. And I bet FitzsSimmions will love to hear about the news." Coulson fixed his tie and walked past me. I stood in his office examining the artifacts he had. I then go ahead down to the lab to talk to FitzsSimnmions, secretly hoping that Ward was not there. I knew I would have to face him sometime. But now I was too excited to have my heart ripped out and beat up again.


End file.
